The present invention relates to lamp holders, and relates more particularly to a lamp holder assembly which securely holds the electric wire in place and, effectively prohibits outside moisture from entering to the inside.
In stall-barn systems, dairy barns, cow barns, etc., lamps are commonly used for giving heat to keep the temperature of the barns within the desired range. Regular lamps for this purpose are commonly comprised of a lamp holder, a ceramic socket fastened to the lamp holder to hold the bulb, an electric wire connected to the ceramic socket for connection to power supply, and a lampshade mounted around the lamp holder. This structure of lamp is still not satisfactory in function. Because the conductors of the electric wire are fixed in place simply by screws, the electric wire tends to be disconnected from the ceramic socket when it is stretched. Another drawback of this structure of lamp is that the insulator of the electric wire tends to be damaged by the sharp edge of the wire entrance of the lamp holder. Still another drawback of this structure of lamp is that water drops tend to pass through gaps between the parts of the lamp during the washing of the barn with water, causing an electric leakage. Furthermore, the installation of this structure of lamp is complicated.